DE 10 2012 215 449.3 forms part of this disclosure and describes a housing for an electronic component, an electronic assembly, a method of producing a housing for an electronic component and a method of producing an electronic assembly.
Known housings for electronic components, for example, QFN (quad flat no leads) housings, comprise leadframe sections, for example, as basic material. The QFN housings are also designated as QFN packages and/or as micro leadframe (MLF) and are known in electronics as a chip housing design for integrated circuits (IC). The designation “QFN” encompasses different sizes of IC housings which can all be soldered as surface-mounted devices on printed circuit boards.